Shades of Red
by artistic-.-kunoichi
Summary: Sakura has been on a mission for about a month and a half helping out the one and only kazekage gaara. What happens when Temari hosts a sleep over? seven minutes in heaven really is haven for thes two. gaasaku, sakugaa. ENJOY my first fanfic
1. Formalities

Shades of Red

Sakura's POV

He sat gracefully at his desk, every so often running his fingers through his ruby red hair. I tried not to stare, but his overwhelming handsomeness glued my eyes in place. He must have noticed I was staring, because then he said "Sakura, do you need something?" How could I need something? Everything I wanted was in front of my eyes. Just being able to gaze upon him was enough to get through the day. "No kazekage-sama, thank you though." His sweet, seductive, pale emerald eyes looked puzzled. I then starred down at my lap shamefully. Thinking, that we would never be. He was the kazekage and I was a simple medical ninja from konoha, just here on a mission to assist him. I glanced at the clock and realized it was just about lunch time, so I stood and headed toward the door. I looked back at the graceful, beautiful, red shinobi and said "I'll be back after lunch.", then closed the door and slowly walked down the hallway

I stopped at a little shop I had every day I had been here and ordered the exact same thing I had every day of the visit. Eating quickly I gulped down my lunch without taking the time to savor the taste. Then did as I had every day, and started walking back to Gaara's office. I was about half way when a gust of wind brushed my cheek. And in a flash Temari was walking beside me, gazing at me curiously. "Hey Pinky!" she practically screamed in my face, "Party at my house tonight, you in?"

"I don't know Tem-Tem"

"Oh, come on Pinky! It'll be fun"

"Who's going?"

"Well I know a few people I invited from konoha are coming"

"What?! All the way here? How long have you been planning this?"

"About a month"

"Well, why do you ask me now?"

"You've been busy lately, couldn't get a word in"

"What kind of party is it?"

"Sleep over!"

"Well I guess so"

"Great! I'll pick you up after work!"

And suddenly we were at the kazekage's building. I was about to say goodbye, but Temari was already out of sight. I trudged up to the office, dreaming of his sweet face. I was so occupied; I ran into the door and fell backwards. The door then opened revealing beauty, Gaara's pale emerald eyes were starring down upon me. "Uh… I fell" I exclaimed, feeling the blood rise to my blushing cheeks. Then a dark but sweet chuckle rang in my ears, as Gaara started to laugh. Out of the whole time I had known Gaara starting from the chunnin exams I had never heard him laugh about something besides killing. A hand reached out to me and I took it. He helped me to my feet, still laughing. "You know it wasn't that funny" I said watching him, "you didn't even see it."

"But I heard you slam against my door and saw your face when I opened it"

"Still, it wasn't that funny"

We both walked into his office. He sat behind his desk and me back to the chair I always did. He looked at me with humorous eyes, as if waiting for the punch line of a joke. "Is there something you need kazekage-sama?" I asked a little impatiently.

"Please call me Gaara I don't like formalities"

"Ok, Gaara, is there something you need?"

"No"

I was a puzzled for a moment. To avoid his gaze I looked down at the papers on my lap, and started filling out paperwork. Before I knew it work was almost over. I gathered my things in my bag, and was about to walk out the door when, His deep soothing voice said, "Sakura?"

"Yes Gaara?"

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Well you should know. I'm going to your house."

And with that, I left and walked to the exit of the building. Temari was already there, waiting for me. "So you ready Pinky?" she asked me in a cheerful tone. "I need to get my stuff from my hotel room." I replied. She hit the palm of her hand against her forehead, and made a funny face.

We started toward the hotel, making small chit chat. When we reached there I gathered my things while she waited on the bed, and then we went to her house.


	2. Let's Party

When we arrived she opened the door to a group of screaming shinobi. Among them were some people from konoha. I walked in heading to Temari's room, I had been there before. I opened the door to three kunoichi sitting on the bed. I knew them all; they were from my home village. They jumped up each giving me a hug. First, Hinata who was wearing plain blue pajamas with slippers that were embroidered with H's. Then Ino, wearing purple pants and a tank top with a matching robe. Last was Ten-Ten who wore pink shorts with a green t-shirt and slippers. "Wow" I said "You guys sure did come far for a party." "Well, of course!" commented Ino, "We haven't seen you for a month and a half! We missed you". "Y-you should change. The party is going to start s-soon" Hinata then squeaked quietly. "Ok!" I shouted with excitement.

I then went to the bathroom with my bag. I pulled out my pajamas, and put them on. They were Pink shorts and a tank top with a strawberry pattern and knee high black socks. After I finished changing I went back into the bed room which now only consisted of Temari in her pajamas, which were black shorts and t-shirt with yellow dots. "Finally!" she said "you take forever! Everyone's already in the living room"

"Sorry!" I said jokingly

"Don't sorry me; just get your but in there!"

"Ok Mom"

We both laughed then, and headed in to the living room were the girls sat. "Were are the guys?" I questioned Temari. She shook her head in the direction of Kankuro's door. Temari and I sat with the other three girls. "What are we going to do now?" asked Ino. "W-we should play a game" shyly commented Hinata.

"We need the guys though"

"S-so someone go get them"

"Not me. It was your idea you go"

"N-but Ino"

"No buts Hinata. Go"

"U-uh ok". She didn't sound very confident, but then again she never did. We all watched her as she slowly inched to the door. We started to giggle a little bit. She got to the door, banged her fists against it and ran back. We started laughing. Then Kankuro opened the door and looked at us with an annoyed look "What?" he asked. "Were gonna play a game get the guys out here!" shouted his sister, "And hurry up about it". Kankuro slammed his door and it was quite for a moment. They all came out one by one.

First was Kankuro who was in his normal black pajamas without his hat and face paint. Then it was Naruto wearing orange shorts a black t-shirt and his weird night cap. After him was Shikamaru who wore a green t-shirt and black pants and slippers. And the last person out of that room was Gaara. He wore red pants and tank top with black love kanji signs on them. To my surprise when they all sat down he sat between me and Hinata. He looked at me when he sat down, still with those humorous eyes. "So what are we playing?" Naruto shouted energetically. "I know" replied Kankuro "How about spin the bottle!" "I'm in!" called Ten-Ten "Me too!" Ino yelled. "Wait" Temari declared "We don't have enough guys" "That's right" I said a little gloomy from the fact that now I had no chance of kissing Gaara. Just then the door bell rang. Naruto quickly jumped up and raced to the door. For some reason he was excited. "Finally you made it!" I heard Naruto scream in the other room. "Ya, sorry I'm late" a familiar voice said. I knew that voice I just couldn't place it. Naruto walked back into the room with a huge grin on his face. "Who is it?" Gaara asked.

"Well it's Sasuke of course!" He yelled back at Gaara. "What?!" I screamed. I felt very dizzy all of the sudden. I couldn't sit up straight; I fell onto Temari's shoulder. "Sakura are you ok?" Temari shouted in my ear. "W-we have to take Sasuke back to the village!" I screamed back at her.

"Sakura, calm down"

"Why is Sasuke here?"

"Oh ya, you weren't in the village when he returned. You were here helping the sand."

"S-sasuke returned?"

"Yes he did!"

"I need some air for a second, would you excuse me?"

I jumped up and quickly stumbled outside. What's going on? Is this a dream? Sasuke back in the village? Did he avenge his family? Ugh. I took a few deep breathes, when someone knocked on the glass door and came outside. It was him, Sasuke, wearing black pants and a blue tank top. He walked over to my side. "Are you-" "what are you doing here?" I cut him off

"I came back to the village and was invited to a party I think it's perfectly innocent"

"You know what I mean"

"Sakura, I'm back"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you back? Didn't you have an uncontrollable thirst for power? Didn't you want to kill your brother? Didn't you hate me?!"

"Sakura"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter to you, or me"

I ran back inside and sat back in my place. "Sakura are you ok, you look like you're about to cry" Temari asked worriedly. "Just a little tired" I said putting on a fake smile "I don't want to play spin the bottle. Why don't we play seven minutes in heaven instead?" I suggested. This way I knew I could talk to Sasuke, and I didn't have to do anything. "That sounds fun" Ten-Ten said. "Ok who's first?" Shikamaru asked. "Me!" Ino screamed reaching for the bottle. She span it with a lot of force probably hoping it would land on Sasuke or Shikamaru. It didn't, it landed on Kankuro. They both made a strange sort of disgusted face and walked toward the closet. Temari set a small timer to seven, and shoved the two in the closet and locked it. Everyone in the circle started chatting about little things that they could be doing. There was a bang in the closet. Followed by a few thuds. Everyone started giggling. The timer rang and Temari unlocked the closet. Ino came out with a huge smile on her face. Kankuro on the other hand had a bump on his forehead and was holding his stomach. They sat down back in there places.

"Ok who's next?" asked Shikamaru


	3. Spin, Spin, Spin

"Me. Me. ME!" Naruto screamed

Then Shikamaru smacked the back of his head. "Shut up loud mouth!". Naruto grabbed the bottle and spun it. I glanced at Hinata who had her eyes closed and her hands in her lap. I knew she was hoping it would land on her; she had liked him since the academy. Surprisingly it did. That made me happy; someone could have a good time tonight. They entered the closet then Temari set the timer and locked it. Everyone was quiet listening, for anything. Just then Hinata screamed everyone jumped. Ten-ten was on her feet. Hinata was now giggling. "Stop it!" more giggling. Everyone in the circle started laughing. The bell rang and Temari unlocked the door. Naruto walked out with Hinata in his arms bridal style. "We're not playing anymore" he declared "Gaara can we borrow the your bedroom?" Gaara had a disturbed look on his face. "um sure. But you clean up after your done" "yay!" Hinata shouted. Now everyone was shocked. They walked off and Sasuke grabbed the bottle. Ino was now jumpy. She was probably hoping he would land on her. Temari was glaring a Gaara. I was guessing that she told him not to invite Sasuke or something along those lines. Sasuke span and I hoped so dearly that it wouldn't land on me. So to assure that I jumped up and said, "I'm gonna get a soda. Anybody else want one?"

"I'll take one!" Ten-Ten and Ino said at the same time.

"Me too" said Kankuro and Shikamaru.

"Can you help me out Gaara? It'll make it even."

"Sure Sakura" he said in his Majestic voice.

"Thanks"

I walked in the kitchen and turned to him. "Um, where are the sodas?" he just laughed. Then he walked ahead of me. The sweet kazekage then opened a small cooler and pulled out six canned sodas, and handed three to me. "Well don't just stand there" he played "go deliver the beverages"

"I'm not a waitress Gaara-kun"

"I know, I know"

We slipped into the other room, not making any noises. I noticed sasuke was now gone. I scanned the room to see who else was missing. I couldn't seem to find a yellow ninja. The bottle must have landed on Temari. We sat back in the circle handing out the sodas, and waited. A few minutes later, Temari stormed out of the closet looking extremely frustrated. Followed by Sasuke looking down at the floor. "Did I miss something?" I murmured to Shikamaru, who I knew was exceptional at gathering information. He didn't answer. I looked over at him. He was sleeping, right in the middle of our little game. I leaned real close to his ear. Took in a deep breath and then screamed "Shikamaru, you slut!" That sure woke him up. He was on his feet, wide eyed and staring at me. Everyone was laughing but him, and Temari who still looked angry.

I grabbed the bottle and threw it at Shikamaru. He caught it, of course. He was an exceptional ninja. Lazy but smart. He sat back down and spun the bottle. It spun around for awhile then stopped on Kankuro. "uh-huh no way I'm not like that!" he shouted "Wow man me either." Shikamaru assured. He grabbed the bottle and spun again. This time landing on Ten-Ten. They stood, sighed and went into the closet. "Sakura" Temari called

"ya?"

"Lock them in would ya?"

"sure"

Temari threw me the keys, which I failed to catch. Making them smack me in the forehead. It stung a little. I picked them up off the floor and locked the door. Gaara set the timer and we both sat back down. "So Temari" Ino started "You look awfully mad"

"No I don't" she denied

"Oh yes you do, what happened in there?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened."

"Right she said sarcastically. "So Sasuke, what happened?"

"Don't you dare Sasuke! I will kill you!" Temari yelled

"Sorry Ino, can't help ya" Sasuke said. Ino then attempted to do a puppy dogface, by pouting her lip. I apparently didn't work for sasuke. He just looked at her once then moved his gaze to Gaara. He, the sweet kazekage looked extremely angry. He stood up. Walked over to sasuke. Kneeled so they were both at eye level. Grabbed his shirt in his fist. And said "what the hell did you do to my sister?"

"nothing, get off me"

"not until you tell me what you did to my sister!"

Gaara was now getting the 'you better talk or I'll kill you' look in his eyes. Temari walked over to her brother. "Gaara just drop it" Temari said In a calming voice, "he didn't do anything".

"then what are you trying to hide?" Gaara said a little more than irritated.

"nothing, now let him go"

"Temari let me handle this" Kankuro said to his sister.

Everyone else in the room was just staring. 'what was Kankuro trying to do?' I thought.

"Gaara come here" he said. Gaara just glared at his older brother.

"Gaara I think I know what happened"

"fine." He then dropped the Uchiha's shirt and walked over to his brother.

Everyone starred again and Temari looked puzzled. After about a minute of the brothers whispering, a grin began to cross the red head face. He then proceeded to laugh.


	4. God Damn Luck

Now everyone in the room looked puzzled. The whole room was silent, except for the laughter. The timer rang, but no one moved. A bang was heard from the closet, and I snapped from my trance. I grabbed the keys at let the captives out of the closet. "what the hell happ-" Shikamaru was unable to finish his sentence. He was now, like everyone else starring at the strange scene in front of him. Temari then broke the silence (well silent beside the laughter) "ok well who's turn is it now?".

"Hellooo?!" she yelled because no one was answering. I unglued my eyes from the strange scene to look at Temari. "yes?" I asked a little confused.

"were still playing duh!"

"oh…"

Everyone was still watching the laughing kazekage.

I tapped the floor causing the ground to shake a little. I mentally thanked Tsunade for teaching me everything I knew. No one paid any attention, so this time I smacked my palm onto the floor. Those who were standing fell, and those sitting down, tried to maintain the balance.

I cleared my throat. "we are still playing" I told to everyone firmly.

Gaara had stopped laughing and now everyone was staring at me. There were small murmurs but everyone got back into the semi organized circle.

"ok then who's turn is it?" asked the kazekage.

"I believe it's yours" Temari replied

"good luck trying to get me in there after what Kankuro told me"

"Gaara you are going to go in that closet, and you are going to have a good time with one of these girls!"

"at least let me go into the guest bedroom instead of that closet"

"fine, fine Gaara just spin the god damn bottle."

I pleaded in my head over and over that it wouldn't land on me

**What are you talking about? **

Great now my inner had decided to join the party

**I heard that. What are you talking about? Your always drooling over him in the office**

Ya but-

**No I will not accept a but this time girly you are going to get a bottle in your direction and a kazekage.**

No it simply will not land on me and that is a fact

**Better look again**

Wha-

I looked at the bottle that was no longer spinning. It was just my god damn luck.

"you go girl!" screamed Ino

I could physically feel the heat rise to my cheeks in a blush.

"well then get a move on!" yelled Temari

I looked to my left where Gaara was sitting. Except he wasn't sitting anymore. He was standing in front of me offering a hand. I took it trying to cover my red face with my hair. He took me down a hall way into what I presumed was the guest bedroom. He opened the door led me in. Seconds later, someone (guessing Temari) had slammed the door and locked it. I looked around the room. It had no windows (probably because it was in the middle of the house) a bed a small chair in the corner, and a small closet. Everything seemed to be around a theme of blue and green.

" so" I said as coolly as I could trying to start a conversation.

"so…" Gaara returned

I went over and sat on the bed. Gaara was in the chair in the corner.

"I have a question" I said

"yes"

"what were you going to ask me earlier in the office, when you asked I was doing anything tonight?"

"well… it's not important" he replied closing his eyes and leaning his head bed back.  
"well then why did you mention it earlier if it's not important?" I questioned

"because it was important then, now it has no significance"

"it does to me" I laid down on the bed

I was mentally counting. We had been in the room about a minute.

Gaara's POV

My eyes were shut and I was mentally counting to ten. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten._ It was so hard. I had to use all of my common sense and will power not to just pounce on her. If I did the leaf would probably sue the sand. I opened my eyes.

bad idea

**aww**

oh so now you wake up

**hey. Hey. Demons need there sleep to you kn-… what do we have here**

don't even think about it. It's hard enough me thinking about it

**hey were kazekage, we can do whatever we want to whom ever we want**

do you know how bad the leaf hokage would beat me if we did something to her

**but she looks so helpless on that nice springy bead oh I could just-**

shut up. I having a hard enough time sustaining one ego, I don't need you doing anything to encourage me more

**oh, but you do. You do. Hey isn't that the chick from the office lying there**

you just now realized that?

**Hey I told you I need my sleep**

I don't

**With this chick you do**

Restrain yourself. Restrain yourself. Restrain yourself. Restrain yourself. Restrain yourself.

**Come on it's just one little-**

I then pushed shikaku to the farthest corner of mind. I had to restrain myself in this situation.

Oh god. I then noticed one of her socks was to low. I couldn't help it my body moved on it's own to the bed. Then unthinking I put my hands on her leg. Pulled her sock up and then put my knees on either side of her. And grabbed her hands in mine and had them above her head.

"Kaz-kazek-kage-same?!" her face was a magnificent shade of red

"I told you to call me Gaara. I don't like formalities"

I then proceeded to place my lips on hers.

Sakura's POV

I was pinned. Trapped was more like it. "Kaz-kazek-kage-same?!" I managed to stutter.

"I told you to call me Gaara. I don't like formalities" he said in his oh-so-seductive-voice

I was about to say something else but was unable as I noticed that a certain kazekage's lips were crushing mine. I almost fainted. But returned the action. I felt his tongue trace my lips and granted him full access. He released my hands only to replace them on the back of my thigh and neck. With mine free I tangled on in his hair, and placed one on his neck. I brought my legs up and wrapped them around his waist. I had lost the amount of time long ago. Although it couldn't really have been that long since they only had seven minutes


End file.
